


7 Things

by averymaples924 (orphan_account)



Series: Our Beautiful Lives [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Also Insecure Gilbert, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Basically I'm a Perverted Fuck, Daddy Kink, Gilbert's Five Meter, Happy and Erotic Tears, I Like Kinky Things., I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have no regrets, Kinky, M/M, Mattie Is Kind Of A Dick In The Mornings, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wedding Fluff, What Can I Say?, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/averymaples924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a college party, Matthew ends up sleeping with his crush, Gilbert. He soon after learns that he is expecting a baby. He is somewhat apprehensive about telling the father due to him once saying he doesn't really like kids along with the fact that he believes it was just some drunken hookup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Thing

**Author's Note:**

> ***Disclosure*** IM NOT A FUCKING SCIENTIST.
> 
> So. I legit just wrote this based off of a photo and sent a funny story plot to my rp partner, Tiffany, to whom this story is dedicated. (Love you bitch.) This story will probably be kind of sad and I will take a poll on names and for the gender and/or genders of said child(ren). All French and German translations will be in the notes below! Sorry for the inconvenience! Please enjoy! Also, they go to Berklee College of Music in Boston.

As the smell of alcohol and sex wafted through the air, I found myself in a rather complex situation. Francis and Arthur going at it on the floor, Lovino trying to ‘push’ a very drunk and very aroused Spaniard off of him, and lastly me. I currently am being led upstairs into Gilbert’s room.  _ Gilbert.  _ I have had a rather large crush on the man since we were seniors in high school. And now, years later, I am being kissed and dragged up a pair of stairs by him. I will admit that I am too intoxicated for anything close to being able to make good decisions. Except, I’m pretty sure that this is the greatest decision I could ever make. So when the door locked behind me and Gilbert flashed a bright smile and walks closer to me, I wrapped my arms on his shoulders and pushed him down onto his bed, straddling his waist. I leant forward and pressed kisses all over his face. His cheeks, forehead, and most obviously, his lips. I could taste maple syrup and absinthe. His lips were soft and willing against mine as he flipped us over. He whispered something into my ear that I didn’t quite catch but I was to drunk to question it.

“Mmm… Gil.”

“Hmm?” He looked down at me with those garnet eyes. 

 

“Make sure I can’t walk for a week, eh?” His eyes widened a bit before he smiled down at me, pressing a kiss to my lips. 

  
“Mein awesome self can do that!” He leaned back, pulling off my sweatshirt before unbuckling and pulling down my jeans, revealing my maple leaf boxers. “Maple leaves…?”

 

“I’m Canadian.” He laughed and started to pull my boxers down, until I stopped him. “You’re wearing all your clothes still. Take them off.” I whispered somewhat seductively before pulling up his Berklee hoodie. I rested my eyes on his chest and smiled. I reached for his black skinny jeans. And he went commando. FUCKING COMMANDO, EH!? I looked at his fully erect dick and I now understand the meaning behind the nickname ‘Mr. Five Meter.’ Gil had supposedly earned the nickname back in junior high, in a literal cock fight. I unconsciously licked my lips. “Awesome.”

He laughed and pulled down my tented boxers, releasing my own member. It was a little smaller than his even when erect, he looked at my naked form under him and smiled. “Herrlich.” I heard him say ‘gorgeous’ in German although I doubted that’s what he had said to me. No matter how much I wished it were. I gasped when he pressed a soft kiss to my chest, heading down toward my navel. He even started licking light strips on my stomach and abdomen. He made quick eye contact and smiled, his gaze then falling on my vital regions. “I will take these now.” I was confused until I felt a warm and very wet mouth around my length. He started bobbing his head and eventually took the whole thing in his mouth, humming. The vibrations went straight on the tip and I moaned, grabbing a fistful of his hair. He laughed a little and pulled off, looking into my eyes with his red ones, glazed with arousal. 

His mouth fell over me again, pulling up and lightly grazing against the tip with his teeth. I gasped and he tongued at the slit, making me shiver. He suddenly pulled away and I made a noise of disapproval. “Gilllllll…! Why’d you stop?”

“Well, I don’t want you to cum before we get to the main event! That would be totally unawesome!” 

“Then hurry up and get to the main event, eh?” He smiled and sat back up, pressing me into the pillows at the top of his bed.

“My pleasure.” He grabbed a bottle off of his desk and poured what looked like gel onto his hand before moving it downward _._ I then felt a cold finger press against me and into my entrance. It was a little bit uncomfortable but after I gave a slight nod, he added in a second, scissoring them to stretch me out a bit. And soon, the third. He began thrusting them in and out, making me squirm and let out some rather unmanly noises _._ “I think you’re ready, Mattie.” He pulled out his fingers and slathered some gel onto his dick. “Can I?” I nodded. 

He pushed into me slowly and I gasped at the strange feeling and began to adjust to him inside me. He began to move and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The pace was slow. A little too slow for my taste. “Gil… Faster!~” It felt good no matter the pace but I felt a need for more. _ Deeper. Harder. Faster.  _ It was not long after that he granted my request. “Angh!” He’d hit something inside me that made me start to come undone. Gil continued to relentlessly hit the same spot, making me pant and gasp. I felt my abdomen fill with heat. “I-I’m cummi-!~” It went white for a second and when I calmed down, I realized Gilbert must have cum to because he was sprawled on top of me and I could feel liquids inside me. “Shit…”

“Awesome…” He sat up and brushed some hair out of my eyes, tucking it behind my ear. His smile just then could light up the whole world, he looked so happy. He pulled out and laid next to me. “Are you tired?” I yawned and I guess that answered his question. “Alright then.” He rolled over to and laid next to me, pulling up the comforter. “Good night, Birdie…”

**The Next Morning**

“Hmm…” I woke up and quickly shut my eyes again, feeling as though I’d been hit by a truck. I was intent on going back to sleep until a voice came through the room. _ Gilbert. _ Wait. Oh. My. Fucking. God. Gilbert and I-  _ Fuck! _

“Mattie… do you need help to walk to the bathroom…? Y’know because of last night…” He said this all  hesitantly as he slid into the room. “And if you’re in pain I have some aspirin…”

I sat up and winced and he ran over to me. I quietly said, “Ce ton batard faute, donc oui.”

“Uh, Mattie, you know I don’t speak French.” I started losing my cool. I’m not mad at Gilbert, i’m just in some serious pain. 

I glared at him and said loudly, “Diese deine schuld bastard! Also ja!” He shrunk back when he heard the anger in my voice.

“I’m sorry… Mattie, you’re scary when you’re mad…!”

“You got me drunk and now I won’t be able to move for a week!”

“You literally asked me to make sure you couldn’t walk for a week!”

“Eh bien, il se sentait vraiment bon…” I mumbled and looked down blushing.

“MATTTTTTIEEEEE! I don’t know what that means!”

“I’m not telling!” Almost immediately after I said that, a laugh came through the door. The laugh sadly belongs to Francis. “Fuck! Francis don’t you fucking dare tell him what that means!”

“Gilbert!~ It means ‘Well, it felt really good!’ What did you two do last night?” The two smirk and Gil blushed a little bit.

“It’s not funny, eh? Now Gilbert, help me to the bathroom before I kill one of you.”

“Ok, sorry!” He quickly helped me up and I wrapped a sheet around myself. “Here.” I was quickly scooped into his arms when Alfred appeared at the door. 

“Mattieeee- wait. What. DID YOU AND GILBERT FUCK!?”

“What does it look like? No, you know what, think of it this way: Did Ivan ever fuck you?” I then heard Ivan downstairs yell a quick ‘yes’. “Well there is your answer. Now move. I want to take a shower.” Gilbert laughed and carried me out of the room, sitting me on the counter. 

He turned on the shower and waited until it was warm. He picked me up and I dropped the sheet, sitting in the hot water beneath me. “Are you all good? Need anything?”

“Aspirin would be nice. And a glass of water.” He quickly ran down the stairs to grab my stuff when Alfred came in, locking the door behind him. “Al, what the fuck are you doing!? Get out!”

“Relax dude! I’ve seen you naked before, I’m your brother! But seriously. Did you fuck Gilbert?”

“More like Gilbert fucked me… Anyways, why does it matter?”

“One: Are you fucking serious right now? Two: I fucking hate that guy! I don’t want to be the fucking best man at your guys’ wedding!” I sighed.

“Yes, I’m serious. And there will be no wedding. So don’t worry about it. It was just a drunken fuck, ok?”

“But Mattie… you’ve been in love with Gilbert since high school…? You just had sex with him because you were drunk?”

“Look, Al. I really don’t want to be ridiculed about this. I am, and probably always will be, in love with Gil. But he doesn’t feel the same. We had sex. Nothing more. Nothing less. Alright?” He nodded and sighed. “Anyway, have you made any process of telling mom that you’re dating Ivan?”

“I’m trying. I’m thinking about bringing him home with us on Christmas if she says I can bring someone. I don’t know if she will, you know how much she loves Christmas. Plus, we skipped going back for Thanksgiving this week.” I nodded at the hesitant look in his eyes. I suppose it was because or mother had been planning our weddings since we were born. She knows I’m gay and she honestly doesn’t care. Alfred however is nervous that she’ll be upset because two guys can’t really have children of their own. But I know that that doesn’t matter to her. Or maybe… it matters to him.

“Alright, well tell me how that goes.” 

Little did they know that Gilbert had been standing outside this whole time. “He’s loved me since high school…?”

**Time Lapse: Christmas**

_ Ugh. I feel like shit.  _ For weeks I’ve been throwing up even though I haven’t gotten drunk since the party. Alfred, Ivan, and I are currently on our way to our mom’s house. After that day in the bathroom, Al talked to our mother and had asked if he could bring a guest to Christmas since he had no one to celebrate with, which was true. But mostly because he wanted to introduce our mom to the man he wants to spend his forever with. His words, not mine. So when we get to the door and she throws herself out the door and tackles us into the snow, it is no surprise. Alfred is just like her, I swear. He laughs as I wince and lightly slide from under her.

“Well, Alfred! Who is this handsome boy you have brought with you, hmm?” She smiled and looked towards Ivan who was smiling brightly.

“Well, Mom! This is Ivan…” He looked towards me and then took a deep breath, standing by Ivan and grabbing his hand. “...and we are dating. So I wanted to introduce you two…” He slowly looked up to see our mom smiling at him and moving closer. She pinched his cheek and held out a hand to Ivan before withdrawing it and pulling him in for hug. Ivan looked shocked for a moment but quickly returned the embrace.

“Alright! Well, Ivan! I am Jennifer, obviously I am Al and Mattie’s mom! It is lovely to meet you and I swear if you ever hurt my son, I will push you into the Charles River off the bridge, ok?”

“I am Ivan and it’s good that I will never hurt Fredka, as he will be with me forever.” Ivan smiled brightly, impressing my mom and making Alfred blush.

“Fredka?”

“Oh, it’s like our pet names for each other. I’m Fredka and he’s Vanya! Cute, huh?”

“Very! Now, Mattie! Come give your mother a hug!” I smiled and went into her embrace before quickly pulling away, feeling my breakfast about to come back up, thankfully I swallowed it down before it could come up. “Honey, what’s up with you? I noticed before that you seemed kind of pale but I thought it was simply because we were standing out here!”

“I’m alright, I just haven’t been feeling the best recently.”

“Mom, Mattie’s been throwing up for the past month or so, y’know, after-!” I slapped a hand over his mouth and laughed.

“After I ate something strange at Thanksgiving.” She raised her eyebrow.  _ Damn, she doesn’t believe me! _

“Matthew F. Williams, do not lie to me. After what?” She had a look in her eyes that said ‘If you lie to me I’ll castrate you’. I sighed. 

“Al. Ivan. Why don’t you guys go ahead inside, eh? Let me talk to mom?” Alfred nodded in apology and Ivan followed him inside, no doubt heading to Al’s bedroom. “Do you remember that guy that I’ve had a thing for since high school?”

“Gilbert? Of course, he was so ‘awesome’, how could I forget? Anyway, I don’t see what he has to do with you throwing up for a month straight.” I almost laughed at her joke but this topic was kind of serious.

“Well, we had a party at school for Thanksgiving and there was alcohol…” She nodded, nothing she wouldn’t expect from college students. “And we were at Gil, Toni, and Francis’ place. And, um… well, we kind of hooked up…” This part took her by surprise but it was soon covered with happiness. 

“Congrats kid! You finally started dating!” She punched my arm and I shook my head. “Huh? Then… Oh. Mattie… did you guys just…?” At this, I nodded. She gave a sad smile. “I’m sorry kiddo. I still don’t understand where this ties in?”

“Well, a little after that I started feeling sick and throwing up all the time. I just don’t understand why.”

“Hmm. Well, let’s go eat and see if you feel better,hm?” We walked into the house and it smelled amazing. When we got to the kitchen, we saw Al and Ivan just hugging and kind of swaying to the song ‘Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas’. They looked so content just holding each other. When they noticed we’d come in the song ended and another one began. ‘Baby Please Come Home’.

“Mattie! You have to dance with me!” He pulled me over and tried to spin me but I pulled away.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea. Y’know, because I’m sick and all.” He looked let down until Ivan grabbed his arms and smiled.

“I’ll dance with you Fredka.”

“Thank you, Vanya!”

“That’s sweet boys, however it’s time for dinner! Merry Christmas Eve!” 

We all went to the dining room table that had way too much food for the four of us but it was never a problem. Y’see, Alfred is the kind of guy who will eat anything that touches his plate and he will finish every last bite, so when holiday’s come, he eats a good third of the food. He nearly dies but he’s fine the next morning. We had been passing around plates when I felt a wave of nausea and dropped the bowl of carrots I was holding. I nearly doubled-over and stood from my chair, running to the bathroom and emptying my stomach there. I felt a presence behind me. Mom.

“I’m sorry… y’know. About the carrots.”

“Fuck the carrots. You are sick and I’m worried. So put your coat on. I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“Mom, i’m fine. And besides it’s Christmas Eve, I don’t want to ruin that.”

“Matthew, I don’t care if your great grandmother came back to life, I’d take you to the hospital. So come on. Otherwise, I’ll be worried the whole time you’re here. Please?”

I finally gave in and put my coat and sneakers on. My mother had told the guys to eat without us and that we would be right back. She drove and the entire car ride was rather silent. When we pulled in and checked in at the hospital, I broke the silence. “Mom, was the hospital necessary?”

“Yes. I’m worried. You could be dying.”

“Mr. Williams? Matthew Williams?” A handsome doctor called my name and I stood and followed him down the dimly lit corridor. As we got into a room, he shook my hand and introduced himself to us. “Good evening, I am Doctor Edelstein, you can call me Roderich. So, I understand we’ve been having some vomiting issues, care to elaborate further on that?”

“Well, after Thanksgiving, I had started to become nauseous and dizzy in the morning’s and after I would eat. Typically in the mornings and after I eat.” 

“Mmhmm. If you don’t mind me asking, and I know this is a personal question but that’s my job, are you sexually active?” I suddenly felt very conscious with my mother in the room. She seemed to notice and quickly dismissed herself from the room. “And also, what gender is your preference? I won’t judge so just go ahead.”

“Well, I kind of am, I guess?”

“You guess? I’m afraid I don’t understand?”

“W-Well, I’d only had sex for the first time back at Thanksgiving and I haven’t since then. And my preference is male.”

“And you said that you started feeling sick after that?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Alright, I have an idea on what it could be. We’re gonna run a few blood tests and I will come back with the results.” A nurse soon walked in, carrying a tray with butterfly needles, cottonballs, and prep pads. He cleaned my arm before wrapping on a tourniquet and grabbed a needle. He put it at the crook of my elbow and pushed it into a vein, pulling the stop lightly until the blood filled the holder. Then, he placed a cotton ball on top of the needle before pulling it out and taking the holder out to shake and analyze. “This could take up to an hour. Sorry for the long wait.”

“No, it’s nothing! I really appreciate it! To be honest though, I wouldn’t have come if not for mom.” 

“Would you like me to send her in, Matthew?” 

“Oh, yes please! And thank you again!” He sent my mother in and once outside he looked at the ground.

“I hope I’m wrong… he’s just a college student…” And he headed to the lab. About forty-five minutes later, he had the results and was on his way back to my hospital room. “Alright. Matthew, I have the results. Now, do you want your mother here for this or…?”

“Oh, she can stay here.” I grabbed her hand and smiled up at her. He sighed and sat down.

“Alright, well, a few years ago, there was a case study on a man, a little older than you, who could do things like bearing children and such. And we believe that you have the same ability. I know that this is a lot to take in, but it appears that you are with child. So I’d like to take an ultrasound if that is alright?” When these words came out his mouth, I honestly thought he was joking. 

“That’s funny! Except, y’see, I’m a man and men can’t have children, along with the fact that I am queer as a three dollar bill, it’s impossible.”

“I assure you, it’s very possible. It is something that scientists and doctors have started a study on but we are still not one-hundred percent. we believe it has to do with genetic makeup. However, we could be wrong, hence the ultrasound.”

“We’ll do the ultrasound then, eh, Mattie?” I nodded slowly.  _ I can’t be a parent. Let alone a single one… wait, would Gilbert take responsibility with me…? Would he hate me and be disgusted by this? Oh God, what about school?  _ Apparently, I had spaced for quite some time because when I looked up, the equipment was all set up.

“If you could just roll up your shirt for me.” I rolled up shirt to show my stomach and he put a gel on my stomach. “Sorry, that might’ve been cold.” I shrugged. My mind is honestly still reeling.  _ Pregnant? With Gilbert’s baby? _ My mind is going a million miles per minute right now, however, I was brought back to earth when I heard the doctor say something. “And there… is your baby.” He pointed to a small dot on the screen and I could feel tears prickling my eyes. Despite the fact that I couldn’t believe it, seeing  _ my  _ baby made warmth swell through my chest. Maybe it was the hormones or maybe it was just they’re mine.  _ Mine and Gil’s.  _ “Would you like me to print some pictures?”

“Y-Yes, please…”

“Well, you’ll need to come back in a few weeks for a check-up and we’ll make sure everything is well. Also, do you by any chance have a brother?” I nodded. “Well, he should probably come in and get tested so that we can see if he also has the gene.”

“Aw, Mattie, he’d be happy about that! You know, especially since he has that Ivan guy! He’s always wanted children!” I nodded and smiled as Dr. Edelstein gave me my photos, wishing me well and telling me to come back in two weeks. As we left the hospital, I was starting to get nervous. “How are you gonna tell Al?”

“I don’t know… I don’t even know how I’m gonna tell Gilbert… I’ll probably show them the pictures and just tell them that way…” She nodded and we drove home. As we pulled in I took a deep breath and got out and walked into the kitchen. “Hey, Al? I have to tell you something important…”

“Yeah, what’s up? Are you dying?” He stands up and walks to me, looking concerned.

“We should sit.” He nodded and sat at the table with Ivan. I sat down and looked at them. “Here. Do you know what this is?” I laid the ultrasound on the table, the two men leaning over it.

“Matvey, this is an ultrasound, isn’t it…?” Ivan questioned and I nodded.

“But, that’s for people who are pregnant right?” I nodded again. “I don’t understand… why do you have these?”

“Well, it seems like there are certain men out there who can bare children… and I’m one of them…”

“Dude, no way. That’s not funny. Oh my God! Mattie, you’re having a baby!”

“There’s something else though. The doctor said that because we are twins, there is a high chance that you can too and he wants you to come in and get tested. Y’know, to see if you can have children.” He was just staring at me, or so I thought until he looked like he was gonna cry. “Al, are you ok…?”

“I’m happy for you! And you know, there’s a chance that we could have kids too…” Alfred looked at Ivan, who smiled back at him. He grabbed his hand and pulled, dragging Alfred into an embrace. “Do you think we could go now? I mean, we can’t have them now but after we graduate next year…”

“Yeah, of course! You can probably go now! But, can you get mom to take you? I need to take the car.”

“You are going to tell Gilbert aren’t you…?” I nodded and he hugged me. “Good luck Mattie.”

I walked out the door, making a bee-line for the car. I drove for a good twenty minutes until I got to Gil’s apartment. I took a deep breath and walked to the door.  _ Just knock on the door, Mattie. You can do this. _ I knock on the door and Francis opens it. “Bonjour, Matthieu! Did you come to talk to your favorite Frenchman?”

“Actually… I need to talk to Gilbert about something. Is he here?” 

“Huh? Birdie?” Gilbert popped out of nowhere and headed to the door. “Hey! What’s up? Hear you need to talk to mein awesome self?”

“Um… yeah… Can we talk? Like in private?” He noticed how serious I was as he took me into his bedroom. “Gilbert… Do you remember what we did at the party?”

“Mmhmm? Why?” 

“I had been feeling sick, so I went to the hospital…”

“And? What’s wrong?” He looked extremely worried.  

_ And this was the first thing. _

  
“Gil, I’m pregnant.”

 


	2. The Second Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally hear what Gilbert says to Mattie's confession. And some other shit. Cute shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short! The rest will not be, I promise!

“Gil, I’m pregnant.” I saw the look of confusion but then he laughed.

“Mattie, you are a man! Men don’t get pregnant! That’s funny though!” I sighed and sat at the end of the bed.

“Here.” I handed him the doctor’s slip for prenatal vitamins and then handed him the ultrasound photo. “That is the official ultrasound. I’m about a month along. I know it’s weird, I freaked out too. The doctor said that there have been a few cases of it but it’s not really wide-spread obviously…” He looked at me with wide-eyes. “I-I’m sorry…”

“Why… why would you be sorry…?” For once, Gilbert looked, for lack of a better word, speechless. “I’m sorry, I need to sit down.” He took a seat next to me and put his head between his hands, taking deep breaths. “So… I guess that means I’m gonna be a dad?” He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

“I mean… yeah. I suppose so… Un assez impressionnant un, je parie…” 

“What was that…?” He looked at me with a confused gaze. “I’m sorry… I don’t know what that means…”

“You don’t have to. It wasn’t very important.” I shook my head and looked at the Prussian flag hanging over his desk, smiling lightly at it. “Geez… I didn’t even think something like this would’ve happened back when we were seniors…”

“Me either.” He agreed wholeheartedly. “It’s still hard to believe…” He turned to look at me. “How are you doing with it…? I guess what I mean is, are you ok?”

“I’m actually really good. I mean, it’s shocking to think that there is a child growing inside of my body but I guess that’s to be expected no matter what. I was shocked when I learned but I was mostly thinking about how to tell you. I mean, you aren’t exactly fond of children and you and I aren’t together…”

“Mat-” I cut him so he couldn’t say anything on the matter, not wanting to spend my Christmas upset and mopy.

“Oh, I better be going! Al and Ivan are waiting at my mom’s! I-” Too late. You’re already crying.

“What do I need to do to make you understand?” I felt a hand on my wrist, pulling me to face him. His eyes widened at the tears staining my face. He stood up, wrapping his arms around me. “What can I do to make you understand how much I love you…?”

I froze. Words that I’d been wanting to hear for a long time now, were now bitter. Tinged with sadness and anxiety. Uncertainty, even. Sincerity. Did he mean it? 

“Gilbert… do you m-mean that?” I could hear my voice cracking and breaking until the words sounded like a whisper. 

“Of course I do. It’s cliche as all hell but that’s something I know with every part of myself. And I want you to know that. And this baby… our baby is perfect…” He looked at me with those eyes. Those eyes that showed every emotion, feeling, worry, doubt. His love for every human in this room. “I’d go through hours of window shopping with France’s next top model for you to know just how much you mean to me.” 

“Gilbert…”

“I love you, Mattie.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and let myself sink into that embrace, into the trusting arms that were the love of my life. My support. My anchor. The father of my child. I whispered a quiet, ‘I love you too’ as he held me up. “Mattie…? Can you… stay the night?” I nodded, letting him wipe away my tears.

“Yeah, let me call Al and let him know, he might be back from the hospital already.”

“Hospital?”

“Oh, they wanted to see if Al could carry children so he and Ivan went after I came here.” He nodded in understanding. I pulled out my cell and clicked when I saw Al’s name in my contacts, the line ringing twice before a light sob came through the speaker. “Al…? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“Mattie…! I c-can do it too! I’m so happy!” I laughed a little, my eyes filling back up. “So, how did it go with Gilbert?”

“First, congratulations! And it went awesomely! Which is why I called. I’m gonna stay the night and come back tomorrow, ok?”

“Ok, use protection!” My mom’s voice called, causing me to laugh. 

“Oh, please. Like that matters now. I gotta go, I’m tired! Goodnight guys, I love you!” I hung up the phone and looked back at Gil. “So… I’m staying. And Al can have children. And I’m having a kid. Oh my maple, this day has been-”

“Awesome. By the way… Mattie. You never told me how you feel about me…” He looked nervous, sitting there on the bed. I start to climb across the bed, carefully taking a seat on his lap, practically straddling him. I smile and look right into those eyes, that make me melt into their fire.

“I… have loved you since you helped me get copious amounts of maple syrup off of my blazer in Senior year, and then as a favor in return you asked me for some pancakes.” I Gil… je t'aime.” 

Gilbert did not know French but he did know what that meant. “Ich liebe dich auch, Mattie.” We both slowly drew in to share a kiss, gentle and soft. You know, the kind of kisses that are just so nice that you wish they could last forever? This was one of those. He pulled away and smiled. “Ihre Augen sind schön.” I laughed softly at the compliment. “Küss mich nochmal?” I obliged, leaning in and pressing sweet kisses to his lips.

“I love you so much, Mattie…” He looked into my eyes as if looking for assurance. I put my hand on his cheek, pressing my lips to the left side off his face. “I love you too, Gil.” And then it all felt real. The man that I’d been swooning over for years was finally mine. And I got one better, we’re having a kid together. I could kiss him and hold his hand. “I wanna ask officially. Matthew Williams, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Oh, maple. Of course, I will!” I laugh and hold his hands with mine, looking at him with so much love. I feel so happy I think I might burst. I lean close and whisper. “Gil, können wir Liebe machen? Weich und leidenschaftlich?” I was a bit embarrassed to ask something like that, especially with the lights on and him able to see my blush.

“Can we…? I mean you’re pregnant…” I laughed, explaining it wasn’t going to be any different and he wasn’t gonna hurt the baby. I lean forward before being swiftly pushed on my back. I looked up at Gil who looked down and kissed my cheek. “We can, but if it gets uncomfortable, please tell me.” I nodded, laughing internally. He started kissing me and I stopped, pushing him off and running for the bathroom. He was not far behind and patted my back as I emptied my stomach yet again. “Ok, so not tonight.” I nodded as I felt relief and stood to clean out my mouth with water. “We can cuddle…?”

“Yeah. I’d like that.” He kissed his cheek and walked back to the bedroom. “Hey, do you maybe have any pajamas I could borrow?” He nodded, handing me a hoodie and some flannel pants. After I got dressed, he suddenly made the weirdest noise I’d ever fucking heard. “Oh my God, are you ok?”

“Mattie… can I tell Francis and Antonio?”

“Of course, why?”

“Can we do it now?” I nodded, wondering why it was so important. He quickly scooped me in his arms and dashed down the stairs.

 

“Jésus -Christ putain! Je suis enceinte! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!” I whisper-yelled at Gil when we got to the living room of the shared apartment but only Antonio and Lovino were seen.   
“Hey, where’s Francis?”

“Arthur came over saying they needed to talk. About five minutes ago, Francis made a really weird noise.” Antonio then proceeded to try and recreate the noise, Lovino trying to hide his laugh in what seemed to be antonio’s sweater he was wearing.

“Oh. FRANCIS! ARTHUR! CAN YOU GUYS COME DOWN FOR A MINUTE? WE NEED A FAMILY MEETING!” Soon after, the two popped out of an upstairs doorway and came down the stairs, Francis having a dopey expression on his face. “Alright, we have some news.”

“We do too!”

“Really!? We should say it at the same time!” Apparently, the trio of old friends found this idea fucking brilliant while the other two and myself seemed against it. “Ok, on three! One, two, three!”

“Matthew is pregnant!”, was said along with “Arthur is pregnant!” Arthur and I made eye-contact, eyes wide open. I was not expecting that. And then, “What? Oh my God! We are so in sync! We’re saying them same things! Bro!” It finally stopped and the two suddenly shared a hug, Antonio being pulled into the mixture. Arthur, Lovino, and I just stared fondly at the three men in front of us. 

“Oh, and we finally started dating!” 

“Finally! How far along, Matthieu?”

“Tomorrow is Christmas, so… I’ll be exactly 5 weeks. Arthur, what about you?”

“I’m about ten weeks along. You can actually see it a little bit. Wanna see?” I nodded excitedly and he rolled up his shirt to his waist. Now that you can see it, he has a small bump on his formerly flat   
Stomach. He smiled down at the protruding stomach and then looked at Francis, who looked ready to screech from the excitement. 

“This is so exciting! I’m happy!” I said, tears coming to my eyes. A strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me in. 

 

“It is extremely exciting, mein leibe. In here, is our baby.” He put a hand on my stomach and smiled at me. I felt tears fall from my eyes as I turned around and hugged him. “Mattie, are you ok?”

“I’m just really happy… And I’m hungry. I haven’t really eaten today.” Gilbert’s eyes widened before I nuzzled into him, giggling. “It’s because of my morning sickness. I’m not starving our baby, I promise.” I giggled again. “Our baby… that is still so strange. Oh mon dieu.” 

“Oh, Mattie… I love you.” He leant down and pressed a kiss to my lips, making me feel dizzy with it’s sweetness. I mumbled a quiet ‘I love you too’ earning smiles from the other men in the room.

“You guys are so cute! You remind me of me and Lovinito!” This earned a slap in the arm and a blushing face. 

“Shut your damn mouth, please!” He started pouting and walked into the kitchen. “Bastard!”

“Eh…? He doesn’t typically get so mad… Lovi! Come on! We’re getting married next week! Please don’t be so mad!” He walked to the kitchen as the rest of us peered in to see a bawling Lovino. “Aww, baby no… what’s wrong…? I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you upset!”

“I’m sorry… Tonio…” He leaned over and rested his head on Antonio’s chest, sobbing. “Tonio!”

Antonio just stood there, looking confused and shocked at the random outburst. “Ok, so I think we’re gonna head to bed. Lovi, do you want to go lay down and talk?” The smaller man nodded, wiping furiously at his eyes before grabbing Antonio’s hand and dragging him up the stairs. 

“Do you think he’s…?” I looked at Arthur and he sighed. 

“Definitely. Lovino, can you come with Matthew and I for a moment?” Lovi nodded silently, coming back down the stairs. “Antonio, Gilbert, frog. Matthew, Lovino, and I are gonna step out for a few minutes. So just stay right here.”

“Ok?”

The three of us went outside after grabbing our coats, facing Lovino. “Lovino. We think you’re pregnant.”

“Are you fucking calling me fat? Oh my God, how could you say that to me?”

“Honey, it’s because of stuff like that. Will you just go to the hospital with us?”

“...Fine.” We got in the car and drove to the closest hospital. 

When we got there and told the doctor our suspicions, they took a blood test and then about an hour later, the doctor was back with the results. “Alright. I know neither of you are this man’s partner because I diagnosed both of you. Is it alright if they are here for this?” He nodded.

“That’s fine.”

This was the second thing.

“You are three months pregnant. But with the numbers on your blood test, it could be twins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, I will be posting the other character's stories if anyone is interested. Also, I would love anyone's opinions on gender and/or names for Gil and Mattie's baby in the comments if you would be so kind! also, I am highly aware that this many pregnancies in one place like that is highly unlikely, but eh. It's my story!


	3. The Third Very Real Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to summarize this. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAAAAAAA! I'm so sorry that this took so long! I promise the next chapter will be out sooner!

I looked at Lovino on the way home, trying to gauge his expression and how he's feeling as I notice tears are streaking his face. I opened my mouth to ask if he was ok when Arthur just shook his head at me. I don't know what to say about this. When he was told the news, he just started sobbing. Mumbling unknown words in what sounded like broken Italian and Spanish, the name 'Antonio' breaking between parted lips. He started to doze off and by the time we were at the house, he was asleep.

"Arthur, go get Antonio so he can carry Lovino inside." I sighed, watching as Arthur climbed out of the car, making his small trek through the snow. I turned to see Lovino, red nosed and shoulders shaking softly as he slept. "Oh, Lovino..." I could feel emotion well in my heart, his distress seeping through the air.

Arthur came back soon after, Antonio in toe. He opened the passenger sides backseat, carefully unbuckling the seat belt and pulling out his sleeping form, Lovino curling into the warmth. "Tonio...", he mumbled, although clearly sleeping.

"Guys... What happened? He looks like he's been crying." He looked around at the two of us, who just looked down awkwardly. 

"It's not our place to tell. Just... wait until he wakes up and tells you." Arthur said before walking up to a waiting Francis, whispering something before leaning into his chest as Francis got a look of shock, his mouth hanging open. 

I got out of the car, locking it as I walked inside to see a confused Gilbert. I grabbed his hand, before hugging him completely. My eyes started to fill with tears, although I refused to let them out for lack of wanting to seem needy. Having seen him so upset clenched my heart and made me become emotional and slightly distressed. I buried my face in Gil's chest as he pulled me in, wrapping his arms over my shoulders as my hands fell limply to my sides. 

A voice was heard. 'Lovino...' He was looking into Antonio eyes, stifling a sob that threatened to be heard. "P-Put me down!" He tried to wiggle free of his grasp until he gently set him down on the couch in front of us. "Tonio..." His voice cracked, not much but it was still heard by everyone in the room.

"Lovi... I need you to tell me what happened, mi corazon." He took a seat next to him, waiting for his response. Suddenly, Lovino was planted in his chest and sobbing loudly. "Lovino...! Please, tell me!" He wrapped tan arms around the sobbing man.

"I-I..." He looked up before, "I-I'm p-pregnant..." The sentence was so weak, trailing off into whispers at the end. And I swear I'd never seen anyone's jaw drop so fast. Antonio sat, looking as though he had just heard the worst or best news of his life (it's not clear which). After a moment or two of silence, Lovino whimpered. "T-Tonio... p-please say something..."

Nothing. Silence. 

"Tonio...! Please...! Say something!" Lovino was desperate. Desperate that Antonio would hate him and throw him to the wolves for his careless mistakes. His saying it was fine that they didn't have a condom and that it didn't matter. It was heartbreaking to watch and even more heartbreaking as no words were heard from Antonio. 

"Y-You..." He started, although the sentence would not be completed. 

**"Mi dispiace! Questa è tutta colpa mia! I-If you want me t-to get a-an aborti-!" A hand came over his mouth as he was pulled down, tight. He was met with a strangled cry from Antonio who seems to have started crying at some point. He was shaking, lips parted.

"Lovino..." He slid onto his knees on the floor, face resting on his lovers knees. "P-Please..." 

"Tonio... I'm sorry...!" He sobbed, resting his head thereafter on his lovers. "I-I know you don't want kids and yet...! It's all my fault!" 

"Hush... Baby, no..." He took Lovino's face in his hands, looking deep into his eyes. "It's not your fault... It's ok!" The words were broken, sobs marking each and every word. 

"N-No, it's not! I'm pregnant with bambini that you don't want...! I was the one who said that it was fine we didn't have a condom! It's my...!" He was choking on tears, blaming it all on himself.

"I agreed to th- wait. Lovi, did you say bambini as in more than one...?" He kind of looked like he was smiling.

"Si...! Sto avendo due gemelli..."

**"Lovi... I need you to understand that no matter what, I will always love you. You mean the world to me... and I know I said I didn't want kids but..." He smiled this time, purely. "Now I can have two mini Lovi's. And that is amazing...! So please don't ever say that you would have an abortion. I don't want that... and I hope you don't either..."

"T-Tonio... Ti amo così tanto bastardo!"

"Te amo demasiado, Lovino." He kissed him softly, pulling him into warm arms, waiting until the tears and sobs ceased. "Y nuestros bebés. I can't wait to be married next week... with babies coming too..."

It was true, although nobody mentioned that we were all crying or teary-eyed. Gilbert's hands rested protectively over my stomach, pulling me flush against his chest, head rested on my shoulders, warm tears landing on the exposed skin. 

I wiped away my tears and looked at Gilbert, silently asking to go upstairs. With a quiet nod and gave our farewells and headed up the steps and into the room. 

He smiled, weakly, practically looking like he was about to break down into a waterfall of tears. I pulled him in and gave him a soft kiss, pulling him onto the bed, under the sheets. "Wanna be big spoon?" I asked softly.

"Mmhmm, mein liebe... thank you."

"For what?" I could feel his breaths against my neck as he sighed.

"For being you. Y'know, for loving me... I mean, I'm not really that awesome... I fuck up a lot..."

"Gil... you are perfectly awesome. And even if you weren't I would still love you to death." There was silence. Not uncomfortable silence though. The peaceful kind that feels warm and welcome.

"Hey, Mattie?"

"Hm...?"

"I love you."

"Hey, Gil?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

"Haha, that was cute. I think you're pretty awesome, too." 

And for that night, we just cuddled. Holding onto each other as though we were afraid if we didn't, it would slip through our fingers as quickly as we'd first felt it. It didn't matter if it were full of sweet nothings, because I was content just touching and holding him.

*Sudden Time-Lapse to Next Day*

"Mm... Good morning, Mattie." I was woken up to see a pair of red eyes looking straight at me. 

"Mm. What is it?" 

"You hate mornings don't you?"

"I do, but not as much as when they're spent with you..." He kissed me then.

"Any morning sickness?" I shook my head still waking up. "Good. I wanna spend Christmas with you so get up! We have gifts to open and people to see!"

"Ew. People...?" 

"Don't be like that, Mattie! You're mom called while you were asleep and she asked me if we would come by her house later."

"Wait, how did she get your number...? Oh, Al has it." I slung my legs over the bed and stood up, pulling on some pants. "Ok. Let's go." 

"Mattie," he pulled me in and slung his hand over my shoulder, "you are cute when you are tired."

"You won't think that in a second." He could tell it was an empty threat yet he decided to shut up anyway. "Mm. Ugh, I feel sick..."

"Well, you are pregnant. Do you want some breakfast?" My stomach lurched at the thought of food and I shook my head, quietly. "Alright. Well, I'm gonna go ahead and clean up downstairs so I trust you'll get ready?"

"Yeah. I'll be down in a bit." 

* Time-lapse of One Hour*

It had taken longer than expected to get ready to go. What with the morning sickness, small headache and thoughts of Gilbert. How loving he was and how he doted on me and our unborn child. He'd only found out yesterday and her he acted as though it were a planned pregnancy. I hurried down the steps to see Gil pressed into the couch, snuggling in blankets and watching what seemed to be a romantic, Christmas comedy.

"Hey, what you doing?"

"Watching a movie and wondering if you'd like to cuddle with my awesome self."

I stifled a laugh at the comment, "Aren't we supposed to go to my mother's house?"

"Not for a few more hours!"

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." My eye was twitching and I didn't care. "You woke me up at this ungodly hour to cuddle. Ugh." I walked away in anger and went into the kitchen to find some food.

Not two minutes later, I was on the floor sobbing because I can't open this pickle jar. "Giiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllll...!"

"Mattie, what's wrong!? Is it the baby!?"

"Noooooo, I can't open the pickles..." He sighed in relief and opened up the jar. "I'm sorry about before Gil... I'd love to cuddle and watch a movie with you."

"It's ok, Mattie. I know how much you hate mornings. So, I'm sorry too."

"G-Gil... you up for that cuddle?" He nodded, pulling me up from my position on the floor into a bridal carry. "Uh, Gil...? I can still walk, y'know?"

"I know, I just want to hold you, mein liebe." A blush spread on my face as I just gave in, sinking in deeper to his warm arms. "Alright, let's do this."

I was quickly set on my feet and left to stand as Gilbert moved some blankets and crawled onto the couch, laying on his side. After becoming seemingly comfortable, he pulled me in to join him under the large mound of blankets. I was easily tucked between his arms, my back flush against his chest.

The movie started, however, I felt need for a new position. I moved the arm that was on top of me and flipped my body, placing the arm back to it's original spot. Gil gave me a strange look and I just nuzzled into his chest. He just pulled me closer, bringing up a hand to hold up my chin, before pressing a soft kiss to my cheek.

"Mattie..."

"Hm...?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He gave a noise, signaling he was pleased with my response, pressing his nose against my hair. 

"And... I love you too..." He looked kind of embarrassed but I saw his gaze glued to my stomach.

"...Cute..." He quickly looked back to the screen and I grabbed his hand, placing it on my stomach. "They love you too." 

He looked up at me with pure affection and adoration. I said nothing more, nuzzling into his chest once more.

"But... Mattie, what if they don't..?"

"Gil, listen. You're awesome. Honestly. And if they love you a fraction of how much I do, that's a lot. Besides, you're their daddy." Uh-oh.

One gaze up would show that he was fine. But with another... he looked like he was trying so hard not to just fuck me on the couch. I'm such an asshole, I forgot about the whole 'daddy-kink escapade of 2015.' 

"... Sorry. I-I forgot about that..."

"Mm." He just shrugged.

"I-If you want... we can go upstairs." 

I looked into those eyes that seemed to melt a little at seeing my face. He smiled and kissed me softly. Despite the words I'd said, Gil was being as gentle as possible.

"I'd personally love to, liebe."

"Gil..." He pressed a kiss to my neck, carefully sitting up and wrapping my legs around his waist. "Can we...?"

"I sure hope so." He stood, walking up the stairs, my hanging onto him. He threw open the door and laid me down on the bed, slowly climbing over me. "Mattie. I want this to be special."

"Hmm?" 

"I mean... last time we were drunk and... that sucks. So, I want to make this one special." I smiled, nodding.

"Sounds like a plan..." I pressed a kiss to his lips, melting into it as he slid his hands over my sides, thighs, and arms. It was slow, sensual. Full of love and affection. I felt all of that as he lightly touched my body, rubbing small circles on my stomach and inner-thighs. 

"Birdie, Ich liebe dich."

"Je taime aussi, Gil."

The touches got more heated as the need for friction and the feel of his body against mine became the main focus on our minds. We pressed lazy kisses against each other, shirts being pulled off, followed by pants, and boxers. I felt his hands grab my ass and squeeze, moans falling from my parted lips.

"I'm gonna prepare you now, ok?" I gave a nod and felt him shift, grabbing a bottle off the bedside table. The substance was drizzled onto a few of his fingers before his hand came down towards my entrance. With a kiss, one finger was pushed in, feeling around until a second. And not long after, a third. 

Having been prepared, he spread the substance onto his own member, lining himself up with my entrance. I took in a breath and felt him slowly push into my body.

"Hah... G-Gil..." He just stayed there for a minute, letting me adjust to the feeling. After I gave a nod that said it was ok, he started thrusting in and out, slowly. Moans fell as soft kisses were pressed to my cheeks, forehead, and lips.

"You're beautiful, Mattie... And this," I made a gasping noise when he moved a bit deeper in, "Is beautiful too."

"G-Gil... t-that's embarrassing..." He smiled and kissed my nose.

"Sorry. Except not really. Y'know, because I mean it. You're awesome, and our baby is too."

Those words showed me just how much Gilbert loved me and our baby. I am honestly the luckiest person in the universe.

*Another Three Hours Later.*

"Mattie."

"Hmm?" I made a noise to show I was listening and looked at him as we drove down the highway, to my mom's house.

"Boy or girl?"

"What?" I was giving him my full on attention now that he had come out with this strange question.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"Well, I think it's a boy but I would still be happy if it were a girl, I mean it's my kid. How about you?"

"I think it'll be a girl. It'd be so cute to have a little girl version of you!"

"I hope he looks like you. He'd be so handsome... Just like his father."

"Speaking of father's... I'm definitely their dad... but what would you be? Would you be a mommy or...?"

"That's... actually a good question. I don't know. I mean, I wouldn't be mad if they called me mommy. I think it would be cute. What do you think?"

"I think it'd be cute too." He offered me his right hand to hold, using the other to keep a tight grip on the steering wheel. 

Even though it was relatively new, the small and very domestic moments Gil and I shared felt like we'd been doing it for years. It was strange, however, not unwanted. I took the outstretched hand and laced our fingers together, smiling at the warmth of his hand.

It was not long before we pulled up to my mother's house, climbing out of the car to see her, standing with Al and Ivan, the latter shivering at the temperature.

"You." The word was said with disdain. It was quite obviously Al who said it. "So. You're a dad now. With Mattie. I swear, you ever hurt him and I will make sure you can have no more children." Gil just smiled, hugging Alfred tightly, much to the other's dismay. "Hmph!"

"Alright, anyway. Gilbert, I am Jennifer. Their mother, as you probably gathered. Nice to met you, son." She walked over, hugging Gil tightly. He stood shocked for a minute before returning the sentiment. "We're glad to have you. Now, is it safe to assume that you and Mattie are...?"

"Yes, mom. We are officially a couple now. Right...?"

"Right." He gripped my hand tightly and gave a large smile. 

"Oh! Well, we shouldn't be standing out in the snow! Come, come! Inside boys!"

We all sat in the living room, breaking into small conversation as my mom just smiled at us all. "I think this is the first time I've seen you two so happy. It makes me feel like I raised you well."

"Mom. You did raise us well! Just look at us!" Alfred wrapped an arm around my shoulder and stuck out a peace sign.

"I will throw up on you. Stop. You did raise us well, I agree." I glared at my twin brother and pushed his arm off, cuddling back into Gilbert. We shared a smile and he kissed my cheek.

"Dude, you're so nice to him but it's like you hate me. Why are you like this?"

"We're cuddling, leave me alone. You'll understand that when you are pregnant you want extra affection, someday." I hissed, flipping him off in the process, my mother chuckling in agreement.

"She's right, Alfie. Just leave them be and cuddle with your Ivan." The two shared a glance before Ivan pulled him into an embrace, earning a yelp from the shorter man.

"Vanyaaaaa~!" Said man started laughing at the pouting boy on his lap. "Mattie, why don't you love me?"

"I do, you drama queen. But you know who loves you more? IVAN. So just bug him instead."

"Cuddle with me, da? I know I'm not Matvey but that means I can do this, hmm?" He turned Alfred's face and pressed a kiss on his lips. 

"Dude, this is why I love you." He smiled and kissed him again.

From the kitchen, we heard something that sounded suspiciously like 'Don't bang on my couch please' coming from my mother. 

"Oh, yeah! I have a question!" 

"What is it, Al?"

Ah, the third thing.

"How will the baby come out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... So. I just want to inform you guys, the genders of all babies have been selected. So yeah! Also, from now on, the chapters will be month time-lapsed until the birth of the children! Thats all! Thanks again for reading this!


	4. The Fourth Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender reveals. Yeah. YOOOOOOOO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I know this is short and its behind schedule but because school just started and such, I have many biology papers to write from my experimenting if I ever hope to get my post-doctorate! It's short, I know, I'm horrible, I know! I will try and make the next chapter longer!

I looked down at my now protruding stomach, a small bump taking place of what had been muscle, Gilbert sleeping beside me. It's funny. I never thought anything like this would happen. Gilbert and I becoming a couple, let alone having a baby! Everything is slowly falling into place. 

To be honest, I think it's gonna be a boy. However, Gilbert is dead set that it's gonna be a girl. Last week, I walked down to the living room and found Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis placing bets on the genders of our unborn children. Antonio and Francis agree that it's a boy. Obviously, when Lovino found out about the betting, he took it upon himself to yell at the three of them, his new husband getting the worst of it. 

Ever since then, the bets are in casual conversation as not to alert the rest of us. It's pretty obvious though. Especially when this is the sentence that comes out of their mouth, 'Damn, if Lovino wouldn't get so mad, I'd bet that you were having a '. Lovino basically gave up on trying to get the boys to stop betting in all the genders. 

For Arthur, everyone thought it to be a boy. Lovino, who was carrying twins, had mixed votes for every possible combination.

As I am now fourth months pregnant, Arthur is five, leaving Lovino at a stunning seven months pregnant. His stomach has rounded out and he just seems a lot happier than you would think considering the back pains, swollen ankles, and cravings. At that thought, a text came into my phone.

Lovino: Are you going hanging with me and eyebrows? We are waiting downstairs. Hurrry.

"They couldn't have given me any warning? Ugh." I got out of the bed and pulled on jeans and a hoodie. Downstairs, I was met with a delicious smell and two men sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Took you long enough. It's time to plan shit for the bambino's arrival. There are gonna be four of our little bastards running around. Their bastards. And so, they will obviously be fucking crazy and hyper as hell." Although his words were bitter, you could see the smile in his eyes and the tinge of sweetness in his voice. 

"I agree. The lad is right. As much as I love that frog, I am somewhat afraid that his offspring will be quite devilish." 

"Well yeah. You are carrying the walking 'city of l'amour's' child." Lovino laughed. 

"Well you're carrying Mr. Tomato's twin demons." He shot back, earning a dark glare from Lovino.

"Oh, Maple..." I sighed. "You guys, we have a purpose in this meeting. Lets just plan this and not let our hormones get in the way, eh?" There were two mumbled responses as I finished descending the stairs, taking a seat next to Lovino.

"Alright! Anyway, who knows or is going to figure out the gender(s) of their babies?"

"I know. Tonio couldn't come with me last time and she told me on accident."

"Oh! Really, what are the genders?"

"Well, I'm having a boy and a girl." He smiled softly, patting his rather prominent baby bump.

"Alright! Matthew, do you know?"

"No, Gil and I decided to keep it a surprise until they're born. But Arthur, do you know?"

"Yes, I do. That frog will be delighted. He wanted me to know but not to tell him or any of his 'bros'."

"Wellll... we aren't his 'bros'! Can we know?" Lovino seemed excited about this revelation that someone else knew the gender of their child.

"I'll tell you but you have to swear not to tell Antonio, Gilbert, or Francis!" We nodded, ".... I'm having a girl."

"Awwww! The bambino will be so cute!" We were shocked for a moment but then we remembered his constant mood swings.  

"Y-You think so? Thank yoouuu.." And here are the tears. And of course, seeing the two of them like that made me cry too. 

"Dammit... Now I want to know of my baby is a boy or girl...! Uwaaah!"

"Well, you have a sonogram today, right? Just find out then!"

"T-True!"

"Mein awesome Bird- wait. Why are you guys all crying?"

"W-We were talking about the babies and got all choked up... Hey, Gil...?"

"Yeah?"

"D-Do... do you think we could find out the gender today...?"

"Mattie, are you sure? You wanted it to be a surprise?"

"Well, oui, I did. But then they told me the genders of theirs and now I want to know ours! Pleaseeeee...?"

"Alright, mein leib. I would love to know what it is. And you guys know the genders? Can I know!?"

"No, other potato bastard! Because you are too loud!"

"Hmm, too loud about what, mi corazon?" At the sound of Antonio's voice, Lovino popped over the couch, hugging him. "Oh, well good morning to you too!"

"I missed you."

"Huh? I was right upstairs?"

"Yeah, well... I'd rather you had been down here, with me." Anyone with eyes could now see as Lovino, the lion, trapped his pray, Antonio, the sheep, in a corner of lust.

"Aww! I always want to be with you!" Or maybe not. 

"You stupid bastard! Do you think I'm fat!? Do you not want to make love to me anymore!?" He tried his best to get off the couch, although was pulled into Antonio's embrace soon after.

"Mi corazon. You're beautiful. Perfecto. If I could make love to you all the time, I would. However, I did not know that is what you wanted." If people could physically swoon, that is what just happened. To basically every person in the room. Well, the pregnant ones that is.

"Tonio..."

"My husband... My love. How about we take this upstairs?" Lovino nodded feverishly. 

After the duo disappeared upstairs, Gil turned to face me. "Well, we have to leave soon for our doctors appointment, hmm?"

"Yeah, let me just put on my sneakers. Arthur, you sure you'll be ok done here by yourself?"

"Oh, I'm gonna go upstairs and just have a nap with Francis. Have a nice time at your doctors appointment!" As his figure retreated up the stairs, Gilbert's arm wrapped around my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Let's go see our son or daughter, hmm?" I nodded, a smile coming to my face.

"Yeah. Let's go."

\-----------

"Alright, gentleman. I suppose we're here to see the baby boy or girl today?" 

"Mmhmm! Also, do you think it's possible to tell the gender at this point in the pregnancy?" 

"It's possible. It depends on how developed the baby is so far. Let me just get the machine..." His voice trailed off as he pulled over the cart. "If you could just roll up your shirt for me."

"Here."

"Alright! Let's get to this!" He squirted some petroleum jelly onto my belly, placing the wand before moving it around and pointing out shapes in the grainy picture. "Well, there's it's head and legs... Let's see if we can see the sex organ..."

After a moment of searching he smiled at us before delivering the news.

"You are having a baby boy."

"Oh... Gil.... we're having a boy..." The tears from earlier were back and now Gilbert squeezed my hand tighter, looking deep into my eyes.

"Yeah, Mattie... We're having a boy."

"Gil, are you crying...?"

"Nein! I'm too awesome to cry..." So he said, however it was all a lost cause when a sob broke through the words. I pulled his collar, making him eye-level with me before pressing a chaste, yet sweet kiss on his lips. "I love you, Mattie. And you too, little guy."

"Hah, I love you too." The tears were no where close to stopping. I just noticed it but seeing him being a father to our child like that honestly melts my heart and leaves me as a big puddle of goop. 

"I assume you two want pictures

\----------

"Hey, Mattie?" 

It's been a few hours since that doctors appointment. After coming home, we told everyone that we were having a boy, not soon after, Gilbert received two punches to the arm and a set of two, "You owe me twenty-bucks!" Because yes, Gilbert was wrong.

"Hmm?" Now in the safety of our own bed, wrapped in each others arms, he said something unexpected.

"I think his name should be a French one."

"Huh? B-But you don-"

"Don't speak French. Yeah, but for you I'm willing to learn. Plus, I think the names are cuter."

"G-Gil... that's the most romantic thing anyones ever said to me..."

"Not for long, ma raison de vivre."

"D-Did... You just called me your reason to live..."

"Well, yeah. If you aren't, I don't know who would be." A kiss was placed to my cheek, then my forehead. Nose. And finally, my lips.

Every word this man says to me makes me fall deeper and deeper in love with him. I wouldn't think it possible that you could fall any harder for someone. Bug with every dopey smile, every laugh, every awesome thing he does makes me realize just how wrong I am. It is possible because my love for this man is infinite. 

"Make love to me, Gil?" He smiled. My heart. 

"Of course."

The pace was slow and painfully sweet, my heart yearning for his touch. His fingers slid over every inch of my skin, as if studying my whole body and form. He smiled and pressed small kisses to my skin, melting those eyes through my soul, leaving me bare before him. He leaned back and looked at me. Eyes practically undressing me themselves.

He slid his hands under my shirt, lightly pulling it up and over my head. His fingers curled gently around my arm and started to glide over my skin again, savoring the feeling.

"Mattie, is it unawesome to say that this skin is mine?"

"I think it's very awesome." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his in a sweet but passionate kiss.

No matter how many times we do this, I will never get used to his hands and the thought that he is really mine and I'm his. His fingers then started to move down and curl into my maternity jeans and pull them down ever so gently. As I was left bare in front of him, he nuzzled into my neck.

"Mattie, I'm gonna prepare you now, ok?" 

I gave a nod and he lubricated his hands, sensually running them up my thighs. He finally came to a rest at my entrance, pushing a finger in. He waited a moment before pressing in another, stretching me slowly. When he thought I was ready, he added a third. When I was completely prepared, he pulled out the fingers gently, lubing up his member before aligning himself with my entrance. 

He pushed in slowly until he was fully sheathed within me. He gave me a minute to adjust before starting to thrust gently. I was filled with euphoria and joy at the prospect of being one with Gilbert. If I had to use one word to describe what he is to me that word would probably be 'soulmate'. A soulmate is like a best friend... but more. And he is my everything.

I called out his name, 10, 20 times and it still isn't enough. It will never be enough because we have so much more time together. So many more nights of bliss and laughter. Nights to just feel each other. Be together.

\--------

"Mattie!" 

"What do you need Alfred? It's 7 in the morning."

"Well first, I need you to put some clothes on and then meet me, Ivan, and your boyfriend downstairs!"

"Uh, ok? Give me like 10 minutes." Now that I looked around, I realized that Gil wasn't in bed with me although he'd left his hoodie wrapped around me, which made me smile like a 14 year old girl.

"Alright, dude!"

After he left I pulled on some jeans and pulled on Gil's hoodie. As I made my way downstairs, Gil was sitting on the couch with the other two.

"I guess now is the right time to ask what is going on?"

"I planned a whole day of romantic things for us to do. And I thought that we could have a double date with your brother and his boyfriend. Plus, you can keep the hoodie. It looks really cute on you."

"Aww... thank you, babe!" I ran over to him and sat on his lap.

"You dudes are scarily domestic."

"They are having a baby, Fredka."

"True. Speaking of which, how is the little dude?"

"Well, it is a boy! We found out the other day."

"Ah, yes! Can I teach him how to play baseball?"

"Of course! I have dibs on teaching him hockey!"

"Uh, Mattie... are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Are you doubting my skills? Because last time we played, I remember you running up to mom crying for a bandaid."

"I'm not doubting them... That story right there is why..."

"Don't worry! He's my son! I'm not gonna be rough with him!" I looked to Gilbert to see him smiling like a huge dork. "What?"

"Well, it makes me so happy whenever you talk about all the stuff you want to do with our son! It just makes it seem so much more real!"

"Well, it is real! So get used to it, hmm?" I gave a soft smile and kissed him. "Now, let's get to our day!"

"Ah, yeah! Well, I planned to go get lunch and then maybe we could do some shopping for the baby if it's cool with those two!"

"That's fine!" Alfred said, smirking. "We have to do some shopping as well!"

"Ooh, for what!?" Damn these hormones, making me so excitable.

"Well..." He looked to Ivan who nodded. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"OH. MY. GOD!!! Congratulations!" I jumped up and hugged him, jumping up and down in place causing the other's to laugh.

"I know! I'm so happy!"

"So when!? Y'know, like when are you getting married?"

"Well, since it's March and you have the baby in August, we were thinking about September! Plus, that's Ivan's favorite month!"

"Really? September, Ivan?" Gil asked.

"What can I say? Not too hot, not too cold."

"Anyway. You gonna wear a tux?"

"Well, yeah! I'm not wearing a dress!"

"Haha, ooh! Come here, Al! Gentleman, we will be right back!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "I need to ask you something!"

"Alright! What is it?"

"What are your thoughts on... lingerie?"

"I mean, I think they're pretty sexy. Why?"

"Well, you said you wouldn't a wedding dress but what if you wore lingerie for your wedding night? Ivan would die. A happy death."

"Y-You think so?"

"I know so! I'll get some if you do!"

"Ooh! Yes! Should we like split from the guys at some point and get some?"

"Yeah! It's a plan!"

\--------

"Holy shit. Al, you look hot in that. If you weren't my brother and I wasn't dating Gil, I would totally have sex with you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Alfred was currently wearing a white set of lingerie. It had a set of garters that came along with the underwear, along with a lacy corset that was partially see-through. And he did look hot.

I, on the other hand, was wearing a red corset that had a small bit of ruffle, resembling a skirt that came with a thong and thigh-highs. Obviously, I couldn't lace it up completely tight because of the baby but I still look sexy.

"Dude, when Gil sees you in that, he's gonna practically throw you on the bed. Or hell, maybe literally!"

After we took them off and purchased them, we met the boys in the food court. 

"Mattie..."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you guys have bags from that lingerie store?"

"H-How did you...!"

"I used to work there. Plus it says lingerie on the bag, I know you weren't shopping for your mother."

"You'll find out soon anyway so just be patient." I smiled and he groaned.

The fourth thing.

"Ugh.... Mattie! I'm not patient about anything that has to do with you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHA! I would like to thank Believe_in_the_Journey for the idea about the French name! I honestly cracked up when I thought of this very characteristically suitable situation! So yeah, also, I know I said that we were doing monthly time-lapses and the like but it wil make sense very soon! This story will stem into the RusAme arc for this story (Which I apologize in advance for!).


	5. The Fifth Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino and Antonio have their babies, leaving Arthur to have a stunning response to a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABIES. Yeah. Babies. I love children. I apologize that this chapter is so short but I was sick and I just finished it like 5 minutes ago so.

"Mattie? Do you want me to rub your back? Would that help?" We are currently laying in bed, the extra weight starting to strain my back. It was uncomfortable however the thought of what it was all for made the discomfort worth it.

"If you would, please? I know that I probably sound whiny but..."

"Oh, Mattie! You don't sound whiny! You're carrying our child, this is the least I can do!" 

About a minute into the massage, a loud yelp was heard from downstairs followed by the sound of breaking glass. We stood up and went down the stairs quickly, seeing Lovino standing in the kitchen, a large pool of water at his feet.

"I-I.... Matthew, I t-think I'm in labor!" He looked ready to burst into tears. Despite being so close to his due date, Antonio had some matters to take care of at our university.

"Oh maple...." I looked to Gilbert who was already taking out his cell to call his best friend, no doubt. "Ok, come with me!"

Lovino took my outstretched hands as I grabbed the keys, dragging Lovino into the car as I yelled for Gil to follow. He seemed to have another contraction as he let out a hissing noise, grunting until it passed.

"Ow... This already hurts like hell..."

"Alright, Lovino, I need to know, when was the last time you had a contraction before that one?"

"Well... about 20 minutes ago, I think."

"They are definitely coming faster... Gil, what did Antonio say?"

"He said that right after he was let out, he would be on his way. The teacher won't let him leave and knows that he is married to a guy and it's not the most common thing to be a pregnant one either." We were now on our way to the hospital when the grunts and whimpers got more prominent. "You ok back there?"

"Do I sound like I'm fucking ok!? I have two children trying to get out of me and my husband is dealing with his bastard professor! So no! I'm not o-ahh!"

They decided to just not talk after that. So....

About thirty minutes after they arrived in the hospital, Antonio's disheveled and rain covered figure ran into the room Lovino was waiting in before his c-section. Gil and I sat in the waiting room, waiting patiently for news of the babies' arrival. 

Next to come in was a heavily pregnant Arthur and Francis, trailing behind. "Any news yet?"

"Nah, it's only been about an hour and a half. They say it will probably take up to three hours, considering that they have to remove the twins then sew him back up." Gil said, rather jittery in his seat. 

"Ah, that's good! I would feel bad if I missed Antonio's babies being born!" Francis stated, taking a seat next to Gilbert. "Here, lapin." He patted the seat next to him, Arthur's cheeks flushing slightly from the nickname.

They probably waited another two hours until a nurse told them they could come in to celebrate with them and see the children, but to keep it down because Lovino was likely very tired.

Upon entering, soft sobs were heard coming from a rather emotional Lovino, smiling down at the bundle rested on his abdomen. Antonio was just smiling happily, humming a soft melody that sounded suspiciously like the song they danced to at their wedding.

"Hey, guys." Antonio whispered, finally noticing the group at the door. He ushered them in, before introducing the children to us. "This..." He gestured to the child cradled in his arms, "Is Valentino Marcos Fernandez-Carriedo. And his sister over there is..."

"Fiore Luce Fernandez-Carriedo." Lovino finished, wiping away his tears when he realized that he'd been practically bawling over the baby girl snuggled in the crook of his arm. "Antonio, trade me?"

The switched off babies before Lovino started crying again. "Mi corazon, what's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing, he just... he looks just like you... he's so cute. My little bambino...!" He snuggled the baby, making Antonio laugh.

It's true that Valentino looked like his father, the same soft brown colored hair, wavy and soft. Green eyes that could stop your heart from a mile away. Fiore, in the other hand, looked more like her mother. She had the same pudgy cheeks and the classic resting bitch face. Her hair the same shade as her 'mother'. However, she had green eyes that resembled Lovino's from childhood that slowly turned into a beautiful caramel gold color with age, making everyone wonder if the same would be true for his mini-me.

"Can... can I hold one of the babies...?" Gilbert and Francis seemed to have the same train of thought, thinking that they should get used to holding babies, as they would be father's soon too. 

"Oh, sure!" Lovino handed Valentino over to Gilbert, as he was having a son. Gil seemed a little nervous for a moment, but quickly adjusted, seeing large green eyes stare at him in a curious manner.

Antonio gave Fiore to Francis, watching as the man cooed at the small infant. Everyone knew that Antonio would be a great dad, considering how much he dotes on his friends. Now imagine him having a child of his own. Yeah. 

I walked closer to Gilbert, looking at the baby myself. It was just to precious seeing Gil turn into a pile of mush at the sight of his best friends son. 

Then there was a loud bang, a German and Italian man standing in the doorway. Feliciano set forth and gave his brother a tight hug. "Ve~ Fratello! I'm sorry we were late!"

"It's ok, you didn't miss that much." Lovino gestured to the men who were holding his babies, a fond smile creeping up on his face.

"Oh, Fratello!~ The bambino's are so cute! Ve~ Tonio! He looks just like you!" Lovino watched his brother flit around the room like some kind of fairy. (See what I did there? Huehuehue.) 

After a few hours, everything seemed to calm down, everyone leaving the couple and there two children. It was heartwarming, seeing that in every glance they loved each other a little more because of it.

Gil and I got in the car, a smile fixed to his face. He held my hand while using the other to steer the car. As we got home, we saw that Francis and Arthur were already there, the seven-month pregnant male probably had retreated upstairs, waiting for his love.

However, when we got inside, Arthur was sitting on the couch, crying over tiny pink baby booties. Francis was not in sight but you could hear him walking around the kitchen, probably cooking dinner.

"Oh, Arthur... honey, what's wrong?" I took a seat next to him, his head falling on my shoulder. 

"I-I... told Francis t-that..." He started choking in his sobs. I gave Gil a glance that sent him into the kitchen with Francis. 

"Ok, what? You can tell me."

"I told him that... I-I said that I don't know if I want to get married... T-That's why were late..." His crying got louder as he muffled the sobs in my shoulder. "H-He probably thinks I'm horrible..."

"Sweetie, no... I doubt he thinks that. He loves you, ok? I mean, he told you that he'd give you time to think about it right?"

"N-No... I said that I don't think I wanna get married... Ever..."

"But why? I thought things were going so well?"

"They were. No, they are. Francis is all I could ever ask for.... It's just... what if he loses interest in me? I want to marry him, I do. Believe me. But what if the spark fades after we get married...?"

"Arthur." Francis' voice come from behind the couch. "Look at me."

"F-Fra-"

"Don't ever, ever say that. Arthur, if that is the reason you can't marry me, then I will make you realize that we will never lose our spark. All I can think about is you and I spending every morning waking up with our daughter. Every morning filled with lazy kisses and hugs. That's all I can think about. But when you said you didn't want to marry me, I was filled with the thought that you didn't want that. I love you, Arthur. And I can't stand to be without you. So, I will ask you for the second and last time, Arthur Kirkland, will you please marry me and make the happiest man in the world?" 

"Francis..." His eyes were filled with tears again, but this time they weren't sad. "Y-Yes... I'll marry you, yes!"

The two met in a sweet embrace, sharing kisses that were a mix of passionate and lazy kisses. There was a short apology from Arthur that Francis promptly cut off. After a few minutes, the two disappeared to the kitchen, laughter replacing all of the sobs and tears. 

"That was sweet." I hadn't noticed Gil come up behind me like that.

"O-Oh. Yeah, it really was." I smiled and held his hand. He seemed to want to say something but wasn't sure if he should. "What is it?"

"Well... I was just thinking... But do you think we'll ever get married?"

"Well, yeah, I mean I sure as hell hope so." He was still standing behind me and he tilted my head to the side so he could kiss me. "Mm, love you."

"Love you too." He smiled before taking a seat next to me on the couch, pulling me into a side-embrace. I laughed a little and snuggled into his side. "Sleepy babe?"

"Mm. A little bit."

"Well, I would say you could sleep on me right here but I wouldn't want your neck and back to hurt later. Wanna head upstairs and I'll be up in a second?"

"Yeah, thanks. You're the best." I walked upstairs, cuddling into the bed that Gilbert and I had been sharing for the last six months. 

His hoodie that he had been wearing was laying on the bed, just screaming to hug it. I moved over to the bed, laying down and holding the hoodie to my chest, pressing it softly to my nose. I breathed in, his scent warm and familiar.

"Mattie, why have a hoodie when you could have the real thing?" Gil's voice pulled me out of my trance and I turned around to face him. I simply held out my arms and watched him laugh before climbing onto the bed and wrapping his arms around me. "He'll be here soon, won't he?"

"Yeah, very soon." I smiled fondly at my stomach that had grown and stretched to hold our son. "We should talk about names more. I know you want a French one."

"Yes, I do! They just sound so pretty and awesome!" I laughed.

"Ok, I have some. What about Lumière?"

"Um, isn't that the name of the candle man on Beauty and the Beast?"

"Well, yes, but it's French for 'light'."

"Oh my God, is that why they called him that? Because he's a light? That is hilarious!"

"Hahaha, yeah, I guess it is. How about Alveré or Avery?"

"Avery? That's nice."

"Mmhmm, it means 'rules with elf wisdom.'"

"That's actually really cute. I can imagine it now, our little Avery playing with Valentino and Fiore. Francis' kid trying to make deserts with Arthur, which was never a good idea."

"That is so cute..."

"I think we should use it. It's cute."

"I think so too... Avery Beilschmidt. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Mattie... you want him to have my last name?"

"Yes. Plus, when we do get married, it'd be better for him to have your last name, right?"

"Mattie... I love you."

"I love you too."

This was the fifth thing.

"So will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that was a horrible place to leave off at but oh well. I totally named there son after me. I know. But it is a French name and that is actually what that means so, why not? And it's unisex so, yeah! Also, so that the rest of the story makes sense, I will either post the first chapter of Love Doesn't Change, the RusAme counterpart, either after the next chapter or this one! Yayyyyy!


	6. Our Son, The Sixth Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattie gives birth to his smol child and becomes a cute parental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short and I'm sorry but the last chapter will be worth it, I promise you. There are some things left unsaid which you will understand in the next chapter when they are explained. So yeah! Enjoy!

"Mattieeeee!"

"What is it, Gil?"

"The twins and Lizzy are bullying me!"

"So... you know that they are three months and a month old, right?" 

"Well, yeah! But Fiore is just glaring at me! She is just like Lovino! It's scary!"

"Honey. I love you, you know that, but this kid is pressing against my bladder like no tomorrow and my back is killing me. I am nine months pregnant and to be honest, I care about nothing more than when this baby will be coming out of my body." I said, voice dropping low. 

"S-Sorry... But hey! He'll be here soon!"

"Yeah. He will." I smiled and placed a hand on my stomach, wincing, however, when I felt a squeeze. "Hngh..."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just tired." To be honest, I think I might be in labor but I don't want Gil to freak out. "Babe, can you get Arthur for me? Or Lovino?"

"Oh, yeah!" I heard foot steps and some distinct conversation before Lovino and Arthur came into the room.

"Did you need something? Mi bambina is sleepy." I noticed that Fiore was cuddling into Lovi's chest and I smiled.

"I was just wondering... what do contractions feel like?"

"Oh? Do you think you might be having them?" Arthur sat at the edge of the bed and held my hand lightly.

"Maybe... I'm not sure though..."

"Well what does it feel like?"

"It's like pressure on my back and here." I pointed to my lower abdomen and felt it again. "Hngh.."

"You're probably in labor... How far apart are they?"

"Like 10 minutes...?"

"10 minutes!? Gilbert, you fucking idiot! Your fiancé is in labor, you bastard! Get up here!"

"Huh!? Mattie! Are you really!?"

"I think so... I'm not sure but it feels li- what the hell?" I put a hand between my legs and felt a wet substance. "It's wet..."

"Your water broke. You need to go the hospital. I'll call ahead. Gilbert. You get the car started, we will bring Mattie down." Francis said from the hallway.

"Y-Yeah!" Gil's figure zoomed out of the room and down the stairs, a loud crash being heard soon after. "I'm ok! Just focus on the baby!"

"Oh, God. Why of all people did you chose him to have children with?" That comment made me laugh before I winced and let out a groan. "Alright, up we go!" Francis and Antonio were helping me stand up, Arthur taking over to hold my back and support my large stomach. 

"Thanks, you guys."

Lovino gave a rare, genuine smile and held one of my hands. "Please, you two helped me to the hospital when the bambino's tried to get out. Don't worry about, hmm?"

"Thank you."

A good twenty-minutes and three contractions later, we arrived at the hospital and the pains were getting way worse. I was gripping Gilbert's hand so hard I thought I was gonna break it. One contraction in particular made me result to calling him 'Gilbitch'.

"Alright, Mr. Beilschmidt. I'll need you to change into these scrubs and then you can come in and we'll get started." Our doctor said before giving me the epidural anesthetic. Gilbert came back in the room a moment later, decked in scrubs. "It's time."

They put a curtain between my upper body and stomach, preventing Gil and I from seeing in fear of one of us passing out. 

"Alright, Mr. Beilschimdt, when I give you the queue, you can stand up. But do not stand up before then. Understand?" When given a nod, the doctor began the procedure, a surgical knife in hand.

"G-Gil... I'm scared."

"Mattie, look at me. It's gonna be ok. This is just how we get to our beautiful baby boy, right? You're gonna be an amazing papa, ok?" I smiled, nodding. 

I could feel a ghosting feeling of what was happening to my body but it didn't hurt, despite the fact I knew my organs were laying on a table next to me.

"Alright. We almost have him." It's been about ten minutes, judging by the clock.

"See, Mattie? Just a few more minutes and we can hold our baby! Which is pretty awesome!"

"Yeah, it is." I smiled, crookedly. 

"And here... is your son." The doctor said before taking a small form into his arms. He motioned Gil over, allowing him to cut the umbilical cord and then moving to wash him off. He came back after weighing him and smiled, handing the baby to Gilbert. "Now, lets put in these sutures, hmm?"

A good twenty-five minutes later, the sutures were in place and I was handed my son. I smiled down at him, tears coming to my eyes.

"He's beautiful... he looks just like you..."

He had a face that looked just like Gilbert's. His nose... his lips... everything. He even had silver, curly hair that kind of glistened. We had yet to see his eyes but I suspected they were a vibrant red, just like his father's.

"Yeah. He kind of does. He's gonna be so awesome..."

I laughed and there was a knock at the door, Antonio, Lovino, Arthur, Francis, Ludwig, and Feli, all standing there. "Oh, guys! Come in!"

They all piled into the room and seemed to melt at the sight of Gilbert and I huddled with our son in our arms.

"Dude, is that my nephew?" Alfred whispered.

"Yeah, it is. He looks just like Gil, too..." I said, a smile gracing my lips. I looked down to see him stirring, eyes seeming to open in a second. I tugged on Gilbert's sleeve, causing him to look down. Just in time to see Avery open his eyes for the first time. I gasped when two brilliant purple orbs gazed at me. "Oh, look! Oh, maple... He's so..."

"Perfect..." Gil whispered. I looked up when I heard a slight voice crack, only to realize he was crying. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently, the baby smiling in my arms.

"Oh, Gil..." We were cooing quietly to the baby, forgetting we had an audience.

"So... can I hold the little dude?"

"Not if you keep calling him 'dude'. His name is Avery. Avery Alaric Beilschmidt." I smiled and poked his nose, making him smile almost to the point it seemed a laugh would slip out. "But yes. You can hold him. Just not too long, I get a little antsy without him bye for too long."

"Wow, Mattie! You're gonna be one of those mom's aren't you!?" Alfred said in all seriousness.

"I-I-I'm not gonna be called mom!"

"Mmhmm. Mattie, y'know that if he called you that, your heart would melt into a million pieces."

"Grrrr..." The sudden low rumble seemed to have stirred the baby and a soft whine came from him. "Oh, baby! Mommy's sor- Dammit Alfred!"

Everyone started laughing as the baby took to clutching softly at my hospital gown with tiny pale fingers. 

"He is really cute, Mattie. I'm proud of you." Alfred said, smiling down at the sniffling infant. He clapped his hand on Gil's shoulder and he laughed. "Y'know, I think it's good like this."

He looked around at all of our friends and we all just sat in silence and smiled. We were brought together in highschool, or maybe before in some cases. Although, it's like we've been together our whole lives and don't plan to leave during the rest of it. I find myself believing that I too, think it'a best like this. 

Arthur and Francis, holding a precious little girl with large green eyes and soft blonde hair. Lovino and Antonio, taking the hands of a feisty little girl who looks like her mother and of a somewhat timid little boy, obsessed with tomato's. And Gilbert and myself. Snuggling a beautiful little boy that our lives revolve around. One little boy who brought us together in the inevitable fate that we share.

The sixth thing. Our son, Avery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now wasn't that heartwarming? I think so too. Which is why the next chapter will be chaulked full of all the fluff. I'm just dead inside. Kyaaaaa.


	7. The Seventh Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect ending to this never-ending love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *prepares tissues* Alright let's get this sobfest started.

*2 Years Later*

I swear to... "Avery! Come here, mommy needs to put your tie on!"

"Nein! Too awesome!" The kid is a carbon copy of his father, today, however, I am not having it.

"Avery! It is mommy and daddy's wedding day! Get over here!"

This seemed to stop him as he turned to look at me. "Does this mean... I get to see Valentino?"

"Oui! But only if you're good for mommy!" Oh please! You're going whether you like it or not! We need a honeymoon of our own! "So come here and let me make you look more handsome!"

"Ok, mommy!" He ran over and I took a bright green bow tie from behind me, making quick work to tie it under his collar. "Mommy, where is daddy? Shouldn't he be helping so you can get ready?"

"He is getting ready with Uncle Toni and Francis! Now, go sit in the living room with Uncle Lovi and Val!"

After he left the room, Arthur pulled out a package from the closet and set it on the bed next to Alfred. "Ready to get in your suit?"

"More ready than I'll ever be..." I stood up and slipped off my white robe, a set of white lingerie with hints of red and purple in the mix. Arthur and Alfred smiled appreciatively at the choice and helped me into my suit that had been freshly steamed. 

After getting suited up, I looked into the mirror at my form. My tux, black and tight-fitted, stretched across the expanse of my chest and muscular arms. I carefully tied my own tie, a red that resembles Gil's eyes. I smiled at the thought, knowing that Gilbert's tie was a violet color.

After six years of being in love with this man, we are finally getting married. To think all of this started from my brother knocking into me in senior year, causing maple syrup to spill all over me and a tall silver-haired man offering to help me clean it off and all he wanted in return was a tray of pancakes. I laugh at the ridiculousness of the meeting but am glad it happened that way.

"Looking sharp, Mattie!"

"Thanks, Al." I was feeling a little overwhelmed with all of my emotions starting to well up and as the two had both married, they told me it would be fine if I cried, but I refused. 

"It's about time. We should get going soon, mate." Arthur clapped a hand on my shoulder and I saw his smiling face in the mirror. "You chose well. Gilbert really loves you."

"Yeah, dude! Get out there and marry your man! I, as the best man, think you two were made for each other! I mean, after a proposal like that, who wouldn't!?"

Ah, yes, the proposal. 

"So.... You do want to marry me someday?"

"When the time comes, of course I will." Gilbert's face was enveloped in a bright smile at my words and he kissed me softly.

"Good. Watch me, I'm gonna plan the most awesome proposal!" I laughed and ended up falling asleep in his arms. 

* 2 Weeks Later *

"Mattie, I need you to put this on and meet Alfred downstairs!" He threw me a backpack that was full of something. I opened it and found what looked like my old school uniform. I was puzzled but put it on anyway. 

After getting dressed, I walked to the nursery to see Avery before I went downstairs, finding it completely empty. I went to Avery's crib and found a sticky note on the rail that said, 'Birdie, just go downstairs to your bro. The babies are all fine! ~Gil'. I sighed and walked downstairs to see Alfred in our old school uniform as well.

"Yo, Matt! Ready for school? We're gonna be late! Oh, here! You almost forgot these for the Christmas party!" He handed me a plate full of pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup. 'Ok, what the fuck?' 

"Uh...?" He cut me off by grabbing my arm and dragging me through the snow to the bus stop at the corner. After boarding, I sighed and looked at him. "Al, what the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about, dude? We're going to school!" I looked out the window to see that we were by our old school. He yanked my hand and pulled me out of my seat, toward the front gates.

We walked to a familiar set of lockers an he told me he'd be right back. A few minutes later, Alfred, Francis, Arthur, and Ivan were all walking back towards me, Alfred going backwards. "Ugh, you bloody frog, stop kissing me!"

I tilted my head when Alfred suddenly bumped into me, which made me squeeze the maple syrup bottle in my hand, it's contents going all over my blazer. "Gah! Sorry, dude! I didn't mean to run into you!"

He took a napkin out of his pocket and started rubbing the sticky substance all over the blazer. "Alfred, you dab not rub!" Gil's voice was heard from behind me, causing me to turn around. He took my hand and dragged me to the bathroom, getting a paper towel wet and cleaning off my blazer. "Hmm. All clean. However, I want something in return. Last time this happened, I believe I asked for a plate of pancakes? But this time... all I want is for you to marry me."

I gasped, finally understanding what this was all about. "Gil, did you plan all of this!?"

"All me, lieb!" He smiled before grabbing my hand. "But, you didn't answer my question. Will you marry me?" He sunk onto one knee before pulling a gold band out of his pocket.

"I-I... Yes! Oh my god, yes!" I started laughing and crying before tackling him onto the bathroom floor.

That was how we got engaged.

I smile and walk to the door, my cue about to come on. "It was pretty awesome, huh?"

I was given a cue, opening the door to see that Lovino had taken Valentino to sit down. Avery, who was handling the rings and Fiore and Elizabeth who were both flower girls, standing in front of the chapel doors. My mother grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way, Fiore and Elizabeth going out the doors, followed by Avery. Then all of the groomsmen heading out as well. 

"You ready, kiddo?"

"Yeah. I am." I smiled and walked through the doors, eyes finding Gil immediately. He smiled at me and I went up to him. As the minister started talking, I basically tuned him out, my attention on Gilbert. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

"That red tie looks good on you."

"Thanks, loser."

"I am wounded." We laughed.

"Do you, Gilbert Beilschmidt, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Matthew Williams, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss."

As we leaned into each other, I closed my eyes and smiled at the thought that this man is my husband.

* To The 2nd Week of Honeymoon *

After a night of passion, Gilbert and I are cuddling in our new pajama's and watching a stupid movie on tv. However, I can't focus on the movie, something else occupying my brain. 

"Gil?"

"Hmm?" He murmured into my neck.

"Can you pause this for a second?" He turned it off and looked at me. "Thank you..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, per say... But, um..." I turned around so I could look at him. "I'm pregnant again."

"Are you serious?" He started smiling and I nodded. He threw his arms around me and kissed me. "When did you find out?"

"I went to the pharmacy yesterday because I kept throwing up and grabbed a few pregnancy tests. I took five and they were all positive."

"Oh my God, Mattie! This is awesome!" He laughed, his eyes filling with tears.

"It really is." 

I didn't say anything as he hugged me, just letting it happen. I just thought to myself that it will probably be a girl this time.

And this, this is the seventh thing. However, now that we are married with a son and another baby on the way, I can't help but think I should stop counting because I know there will be so much more and this is all the beginning of a long life full of all of these sweet, silly little things. A life full of my love for Gilbert and our children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is the end. I'm sorry that the last chapter is so short. I was planning on making it longer but I thought it was better this way. The RusAme arc 'Love Doesn't Change' will be up soon. It's really sad. So before that, I will write a super fluffy oneshot of any pairing. It doesn't have to be Hetalia. You guys can leave suggestions in the comments. And thank you, for sticking with this story, it means a lot! Also, the propsal was done at Christmas when Avery was about 4 months.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... yeah! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Ce ton batard faute! Donc oui!: This is your fault bastard! So yes!
> 
> Diese deine schuld bastard! Also ja!: ^
> 
> Eh bien, il se sentait vraiment bon...: Well it felt really good...


End file.
